


A Dreamy Night

by YukiLily95



Series: A Path Of Differences [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiLily95/pseuds/YukiLily95
Summary: What happens when Adam gets a random call at night from a friend looking for comfort?
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Path Of Differences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163003
Kudos: 3





	A Dreamy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on a fluffy writing kick, this is the beginning of it all!
> 
> Thanks to my friend JayRae1996 for editing!

Waverly woke up late in the night, shaking and crying. She looks around the room with tears falling down her face.

“What time is it?” She says, reaching for her scroll to check the time as she sighs seeing that it’s 2am.

“Oh no… it’s 2am,” she says to herself. She wipes away her tears as she pulls up Adam’s contact info in her scroll.

“He did say I could contact him if I needed him, but I don’t know if a bad dream would count… oh well,” she says as she hits the call button on her scroll.

After a couple of rings, Adam answers and Waverly is freaking out internally. 

“Hello? Waverly? Is everything okay? Are you in danger?” He asked her half asleep, but still very aware.

Waverly started to sob, shaking at the sound of his voice, and the concern that was in it. 

“Waverly? Are you okay?” He asks again.

“Yea, i’m safe just a bit shaken after a really scary dream.” She replied with a shaky voice. Waverly could hear a relieved sigh come from Adam. 

“You didn’t answer my question… are you okay?”

Waverly lets out a shaky sigh hearing the concern in his voice. She takes a deep breath.

“No…. I’m not, I'm safe in my apartment. But I genuinely don’t want to be alone right now… I'm sorry for calling you at this hour…”

“Waverly…” he sighs. “I told you that you could call anytime you wanted, though honestly, I didn’t expect this,” he says with a light hearted chuckle.

“Could you come and stay with me please? I know it’s asking a lot but…” She asks him almost begging. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon. I’ll knock on your balcony door,” he says softly before hanging up. 

Waverly looked at her scroll in surprise after Adam hung up, but sighed. Gently wiping the tears from her face, she goes to get herself looking at least somewhat presentable. 

\---------------

After a while Waverly hears a knock coming from her balcony door. She got up to look out the door, and saw Adam standing there. Waverly opens the door and lets him in quickly, locking the door behind him. 

After locking the door Waverly turns back to look at Adam. He had taken off his grimm mask, and was looking back at her with concern. 

Within moments Waverly found herself wrapped up in Adam’s embrace. It took her a moment to process this. Soon, she hugs him back and starts crying once more. 

“Hey Waverly, everything is okay," he says awkwardly, while gently petting her head. His motions were awkward but she appreciates all of it. 

Waverly nods as she buries her face into his chest, muffling her sobs. She can feel Adam tense up a bit, then relax. She can’t help but let out a small giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked her curiously.

“Nothing is funny, I just forget that you’re not completely used to affection yet, and that’s okay,” She replies as she feels him stiffen again. She can’t tell if he’s blushing or not.

Adam sighs, and gently rests his head on Waverly’s; both of them just enjoying a few moments of peace. 

Waverly shivers and Adam looks down at her.

“Are you cold?” He asked her gently. 

“Yeah, maybe a little bit. I don’t really keep my heat on at night,” She replied sheepishly. Adam sighs. 

“Waverly… how have you not caught a cold?” 

“My guess? My semblance. I very rarely get sick,” She hears him sigh again. Suddenly, he picks her up, and starts walking. 

“Adam! What are you doing?!” She asked him in surprise. 

“Well, you’re cold. So we’re going to the couch and we’re going to warm you up,” He says sitting on the couch, setting her across his lap. 

“A-adam!” Waverly stutters, blushing as Adam covers them in a blanket. 

“What? I just wanted us to be warm and cozy,” He smiles at her, causing Waverly to blush more. 

Adam chuckles at her blush, while he holds her close to him, making sure the blanket was tightly around them. Waverly couldn’t help but relax into his warm embrace. 

Adam smiles and pets Waverly’s hair again, resting his head on hers. Neither of them talking, just content with the presence of the other person. 

After a while, Adam hears Waverly’s breathing even out. He looks at her carefully, realizing that she had fallen asleep on him. He quietly chuckles to himself when it sinks in that he was stuck there for the night. There were far worse situations to be stuck in, as he decides to try to get some sleep himself.

\--------------------

The following morning Waverly wakes up in a cocoon of warmth. She slowly opens her eyes, and looks around. The night before was slowly coming back to her, and a strong blush came to her face. She froze, unable to move in fear of waking Adam, who was still sleeping soundly. 

Waverly had about a million questions running through her head about how she even got here, but at the same time she was thankful for it. Thankful he came to stay with her. She smiles to herself, and carefully moves to look at his face. 

Waverly blushes as she realizes what she is doing, though at the same time, she can’t help but smile at how peaceful he looks. He kind of reminded her of a small child who fell asleep with a smile on his face, or was having a really sweet dream. She then goes back to resting her head against him once more. 

Not long after that, Waverly can feel Adam start to stir beside her. His arms unconsciously tighten around her before he looks around, confused, as a blush slowly creeps up on his face. 

“Morning Sleepyhead, did you sleep well?” Waverly asks him as his blush gets even darker.

“I-Uh… Yes I did. Good morning, did you sleep well?” He asks, clearly flustered at the situation. 

“Yes, I did,” She blushes more. 

“I’m glad you did,” He says, patting her head gently.

“Hey, Adam?” 

“Yes, Waverly?” 

“Thank you for spending the night with me. It really means a lot that you did,” She says, watching Adam blush more.

“It was no problem, Waverly,” He says, still blushing. 

Waverly smiles at him as they spend the rest of their morning curled up on the couch together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is the first in a series of short stories and one-shots with Waverly and Adam!
> 
> Each story is self contained and may not have continuity with others.
> 
> So enjoy as those come out!


End file.
